Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
by mende5525
Summary: Summary: With all of the fighting and craziness from their past, how will Courtney react when Duncan proposes to Gwen at a reunion show? Song-fic


A/N: Ah! I've been trying to finish my other story _Falling Together_ and can't seem to get on it. So I decided to take the time to write a different story all together. At first I didn't care for this song but once I really listened to the lyrics I fell in love with it, so I guess you can call it a song-fic which I really enjoy writing. So enjoy.

Takes place after Total Drama the Musical.

Summary: With all of the fighting and craziness from their past, how will Courtney react when Duncan proposes to Gwen at a reunion show?

* * *

Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

How many times could Chris profit off another reunion show? How many times could people watch the same characters fight over the same problems and still be entertained?

Courtney couldn't imagine how or even why. Maybe when she was still a teenager she could've understood the appeal, but now at 21 it was all just silly. What was perhaps even sillier was how much everyone around her was still stuck in high school.

Heather still lied and backstabbed everyone. Even after the show when both she and Alejandro recovered from the injuries of the volcano and they decided to start a relationship, she still constantly manipulated and used him towards her benefit. Not that Alejandro was any better, he still womanized and deliberately pushed her buttons, therefore pushing his own luck. Right now they were arguing in front of the cameras about how Heather supposedly pushed him down a flight of stairs over a simple misunderstanding concerning him being seen with another girl.

Geoff and Bridgette were still going strong in the way only dumb young couples can. They were now married and living in a small apartment together, going to the same college together, and even working together. Courtney could tell they were starting to get a bit overwhelmed by the full-blown commitment of their fast paced relationship, but none the less it was obvious they still truly loved each other. She wouldn't be surprised in a few more years Bridgette ended up pregnant.

Sierra was still stalking Cody, despite the fact that he now had a girlfriend. Cody however was still the nice guy and never spoke down to Sierra despite his annoyances. The only difference with them was that Cody had finally grown into a more mature manly figure and Sierra had now dyed her hair pink.

The one thing that did surprise Courtney was that Duncan and Gwen were still together. It wasn't even wishful thinking that they'd be broken up, but more the circumstances of their hook-up.

Most of Gwen's fans had turned their back on her when they saw her steal Duncan. Courtney had even had fans who originally hated her take her side on the whole Duncan cheating scenario. She had been sure at some point the heat from the media would drive them apart. The constant name calling and scrutinizing would stress out even the most balanced out couple. Even when she had originally been with Duncan it had been stressful. People constantly calling her a bitch and telling Duncan he could do better. It made her bitter and Duncan egotistical.

In the end they had gotten tired of each other and Duncan ended up falling in love with someone else.

But to this day Courtney wasn't going to apologize for who she was or who she use to be, and Duncan didn't have the patience or will to be with someone so extremely different from him. He needed someone to relate to more and have fun with.

Now that Courtney was older, she realized it would've never worked out and she was actually glad she had moved on from him.

"Courtney," Chris yelled out to her as Heather and Alejandro started to finally quiet down. The audience also turned all their eyes on her, much to her annoyance. "You've been rather quiet during the show, do you have any opinion on where this relationship is headed?" he asked referring to Heather and Alejandro.

She licked her lips thoughtfully and answered, "Well after being in a similar hostel relationship myself during the show, I have to say that it'd be better if they both just went their separate ways."

The audience murmured loudly while Heather scoffed and turned evilly towards Courtney. "Oh don't compare Alejandro and me to your sick and twisted relationship with Duncan," she added pointing a finger in Duncan's direction.

Duncan looked taken off guard as the audience looked at him and continued to clatter. "Hey what did I do?" Duncan continued to look bewildered as Gwen supportively rubbed his arm in comfort. "Thanks for putting me on the spot Court," said Duncan throwing a glance at her.

Courtney scoffed and furrowed her brow at him. "I wasn't trying to throw you under the bus or anything but even you have to admit our relationship wasn't healthy."

"That hardly had anything to do with me," Duncan snapped accusingly.

Courtney looked at him completely surprised and even looked back at the audience stunned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Ah! Let's remember this is live," Chris yelled loudly worried about a possible lawsuit.

Courtney ignored Chris as he tried to make sure her profanity got edited out as quickly as possible. "You were the one constantly getting into trouble and pushing me into doing things your way."

Duncan laughed at her condescendingly. "You're one to talk about wanting things to be done a certain way. You are the most controlling, micromanaging, nut-case I've ever met."

Courtney snapped her mouth shut and huffed impatiently. She took a few seconds to calm down before talking again. "Ok, I admit I have some control issues, and I can even admit that I ruined the relationship by being so dramatic and hostel, but even so, you didn't have to go and cheat on me."

The audience let out a collective "Ooh!" to which Duncan gritted his teeth and Gwen rolled her eyes to.

"Seriously?" Duncan said looking Courtney dead in the eyes. "You're still hung-up on the fact that I chose Gwen over you."

Courtney rubbed her temple. "Yet another problem you have, you don't listen." Courtney straightened out in her seat and turned all her attention on Duncan. "I'm not upset about the fact that you chose Gwen over me, I know we weren't meant to be together and that Gwen is a better partner for you; I'm upset that you **cheated **on me and didn't have the balls to just break up with me. Instead you chose to lie and mess around behind my back."

"We weren't technically together!"

"**But you knew how I felt about us, and you led me on to believe that we were working things out!"**

Courtney suddenly realized she had been yelling and the audience and cast-mates were all staring at her and Duncan absorbed in the drama. Courtney went red in embarrassment for having let her temper get the best of her. Perhaps she hadn't changed as much as she thought.

It was the truth, Courtney wasn't mad about Duncan being with Gwen. She was mad however that she never got an apology or at least some guilt from either Duncan or Gwen. Yeah it would've sucked if he had broken up with her and then hooked up with Gwen soon after, but it would've all happen either way, what really hurt was the backstabbing.

Even if she had been acting like a bitch on the show it did still hurt how little Duncan and Gwen regarded her feelings in that manner.

Duncan looked away from her and clenched and unclenched his jaw. Everyone in the audience was waiting for a response. Even Chris kept staring and Duncan eager for an explanation.

"Look I don't know what everyone wants from me, yeah what I did to you Court was completely messed up," he added looking back at her. "But how long am I going to have to hear about it?"

Still no apology. It was pretty clear Duncan didn't feel bad about what he did, he was just annoyed people kept bringing it up.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at the ground disappointed yet again. "Ok Duncan just forget what I said. You're going to do whatever you want anyways so why even bother listening to what anyone has to say."

Duncan rolled his eyes back at her and decided to ignore her all together. He clamped onto Gwen's hand and continued being interviewed by Chris.

"So obviously Gwen and Duncan are still going strong, are there any future plans of marriage or kids? I honestly can't imagine Duncan ever being man enough to step up to the plate."

Courtney snickered to herself, as did some of the audience members. Duncan surprisingly didn't even flinch, he only wrapped his hand tighter around Gwen's and smiled at her, she smiled back as though there were some unspoken language going between them.

"Actually Chris it's funny that you bring that up," Duncan said suddenly bursting in confidence.

Everyone in the audience started gasping and whispering excitedly, Courtney's smile immediately fell from her face.

Duncan stood up, reached in his pocket and leaned down on one knee in front of Gwen. All the cameras immediately zoomed in on them. Courtney couldn't really see her face, but she could tell that Gwen was getting ready to cry happily. She couldn't bring herself to feel happy for her.

"Gwen, will you marry me?" Duncan asked revealing a small diamond ring to her. Gwen couldn't even answer, instead she nodded and held out her hand for Duncan to put it on her finger.

Everyone in the audience started cheering and clapping as Gwen and Duncan kissed each other, ever the rest of the cast started to congratulate them. Courtney continued to sit quietly in her chair, not letting any emotion show on her face. The rest of the reunion went by in a fog for Courtney.

The only thing that stuck out in her mind was the condescending smile Duncan gave her as he was hugging his new bride-to-be.

* * *

It was mandatory. She really didn't have a choice. If she did she would not be here.

Chris had a fucked up way of forever entrapping his reality pawns. In addition to the reunions, their contracts also made it so the entire cast had to be present to any weddings between any of the couples.

When Geoff and Bridgette got married, Courtney had gone all on her own without any pressure from any producer. She should've realized something was wrong when dozens of camera crew were at their wedding, she honestly thought Geoff and Bridgette had asked Total Drama to film the wedding for TV because that's how crazy they were for each other.

Nope Chris had all the rights to film any of the cast's big events, with or without their permission. She was sure Chris would have camera crews in the future delivery and birthing rooms.

It didn't take long for Duncan and Gwen to set a date, pick a venue, and everyone getting a confirmation call that they were going to be there, whether they liked it or not.

Courtney stood frustrated amongst the other cast as the coordinator tried organizing things smoothly, while Chris tried controlling most everything.

"Are Gwen and Duncan's parent's reality stars? No!"

"But the parents traditionally sit in the front row, they've already requested it," the man said awkwardly as Chris continued to insist that the cast be the ones to sit in the front row of the wedding. It was ridiculous; half of them there weren't even friends with Duncan and Gwen.

The thought of forever being attached to these people, especially Chris, was depressing.

"Ok… how about we just take a break then."

Everyone sighed in relief and left the coordinator and Chris to argue out the seating arrangements.

The one good thing about the rehearsal was that the venue was outside, so everyone could get as far away from each other as much as possible. There was free food and plenty of alcohol, and even better there was no sign of Duncan or Gwen.

Apparently Gwen was still having troubles with the fitting of her dress and Duncan wasn't into wedding planning and had been hiding out.

Everyone had been walking around on eggshells with Courtney, which was just fine with her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone about her feelings, especially when she didn't even know what she was feeling.

At first she was angry at Duncan for causing her to yell at the reunion, then she felt numb when he had proposed to Gwen, and then she felt silly for having had any thought as whether or not they married.

Then the producers called her, telling her she had to attend the wedding and suddenly she was full blown pissed. When she had arrived to the venue she felt surprised. The place was beautiful; it was up in a mountainous area where they had rented out a small hotel resort that specialized in weddings. There was a huge willow tree with an archway constructed under it, and it next to a small lake that had a bridge extending to the other side. That's where the bride was planning to make her entrance.

Now that the annoyance of being here had died down, Courtney now felt reminiscent.

Had she seen this happening at the beginning of Total Drama she may have never signed up. Yes she had loved Duncan and it had been the most fun and turbulent time of her life, but the constant fighting and yelling had all been so draining.

Yet what was so ridiculous about it all was that she had tried so hard to hang onto him, what was she holding onto? Had she still really loved him, or did she just feel like he belonged to her. Like he was her property, and another girl wanting him only made her territorial over something that wasn't even there.

All together she just wanted all this to be over, not just the wedding, but the Total Drama experience. Sadly she had to find a way to just deal with it, they had all signed their lives away to the drama of the show.

Courtney grabbed a glass of wine and went to the bridge leaning against the rail and looking into the water.

"Be careful," a voice suddenly spoke beside her. "They lost a producer here when he leaned over too far."

Courtney took in his familiar face. Nothing had changed, messy Mohawk, dozens of piercings, and teal eyes.

She just looked back to the water and shrugged. "Wouldn't be the worst fall I've ever took."

He chuckled and stood beside her as though they were old friends, in a weird way Courtney felt like they were. "Guess life can't get any more exciting than a reality TV show, everything else seems boring afterwards."

Courtney looked up at him a little astonished. "You're getting married, that should be something to look forward to."

Duncan nodded scratching the side of his head. "Yeah I never figured I'd be getting married in this fashion."

"What fashion is that?" asked Courtney wondering why Duncan seemed so unenthusiastic.

"I don't know, so public I guess."

Courtney scoffed at him and let out a small giggle.

"What?" asked Duncan surprised she was laughing at him.

"Duncan you proposed to Gwen in front of dozens of cameras, and then you pick this huge venue for everyone to see. Your style would've been to go to Vegas and get married at a drive thru chapel. You're so doing this for the public," she accused taking a deep drink of her wine.

At first Duncan looked offended before he threw up his hands in defeat. "Ok fine, I figured making Gwen an honest woman would get the press off our backs a little. Plus if I do it in a place like this all the hopeless romantics would really eat it up."

Courtney stood there dumbly as she tried to process what Duncan had just told her. "So you're basically just doing this to make yourself look good."

Duncan shrugged carelessly. "Hey don't get me wrong, I would've married Gwen sooner or later, but I meant what I said at the reunion when I wanted the whole _cheating _thing to stop being brought up."

"You brought that on yourself," She said defensively. "You can't expect to go around doing anything you want and there not be consequences." She pursed her lips together feeling the old ways of her anger starting to rise. Duncan just continued to stare calmly at her, almost like he was enjoying it. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked feeling hollowed out.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess a sick part of me wants to know how it makes you feel, if I can maybe get one last fight out of you."

Courtney nodded her head a little angry. "Yeah that's what you like so much about me, that you can bring out the worst in me."

Duncan blinked a little taken back by the harsh clip in her voice. He didn't know how to respond to it so they both stood apart from each other in awkward silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally said not looking at him.

Duncan just waited for her to ask her question.

"When we were together… was there ever a moment or thought in your mind where we could've been married?"

His mouth went dry and weak. He didn't want to answer her that so instead he asked back, "Did you think so?"

She furrowed her brow deep in thought. "At first I didn't think you'd ever be serious enough to take that kind of commitment." Courtney finally looked at him and sighed tiredly. "But after a while I did grow a little hopeful that you might ask me one day. That's the stupid thing about first loves, you always think it's going to last forever. Even if it's not what's best for you."

Duncan suddenly felt a pang of guilt, especially when his own answer was so shit.

"Honestly I figured sooner or later we'd break up…So why bother even thinking about marriage."

Courtney wasn't surprised by his answer, everything with him was just a matter of whether or not it kept him interested, but it still hurt a little to know that he was planning to leave her eventually.

Duncan shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Does that make you feel any better or worse now that I'm marrying Gwen?"

Courtney stared back at him blankly and finished off the rest of her wine. "Doesn't make me feel anything."

She gave him a nonchalant smile and handed him her empty glass leaving him there alone on the bridge. As she walked back to the alter she heard Chris and the coordinator still arguing. An idea popped into her head and she went up to Chris asking for a favor she knew he would not say no too.

Duncan and Gwen weren't the only ones to do things just for TV.

* * *

Gwen's dress was bridal with a touch of her personal style. The body itself was white and mermaid style, while the bottom was embellished with black lace roses, she even had a black sash going across the middle. Her hair was pulled back and her veil was long and flowing.

Some of the girls from the show were her bridesmaids along with some personal friends, the same for Duncan and his groomsmen. They were all in black dresses and suits.

Duncan waited at the altar for his bride in a white tux and back tie, he looked as happy as any man could for cable TV and Courtney couldn't help but smile too.

Even if Gwen really was happy about getting married, she was happier about getting the last laugh on Courtney, but that was never going to happen.

Like she had decided earlier, if she was going to be forever bound to these people and the drama of the show, she was going to have to find the best way to deal with it. What better way to get the last victory and final point than to team up with the evil host himself.

As Gwen finally crossed the bridge she paused and looked at Courtney who was smiling back at her. That made her a bit uncomfortable as she reached the altar and took Duncan's hands. Time to be married and have the world be back on her side.

"If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the pastor said looking out to everyone sweetly.

Courtney gave an evil smile to the one of the cameras as it predictably landed on her right before Chris yelled. "Now!"

"Huh?" Duncan didn't even have a chance to react before warm gooey green jelly smacked him right in the face. Everyone looked at Courtney in complete shock as she stood up in her chair with a now empty jar of green jelly.

She smiled playfully and responded back, "I object."

**BAM!**

Everyone let out a collective scream and moan as they were all blasted with green jelly, courtesy of the old plane from TDWT dumping it all on everyone, most of it landing on the bride and groom.

Chris laughed under his umbrella while everyone started running and shouting in a panic. Courtney merely soaked in the moment-and jelly- while both Gwen and Duncan stood frozen up at the altar in disbelief. Chris rushed up to the main camera and said in high enthusiasm "And that ladies and gentlemen, is what I call the best reality, ex getting revenge on the bride and groom, wedding **ever**! Just goes to show some people never change."

Courtney was about to yell at Chris for his comment until she realized she didn't really care. Sure she hadn't changed much, she was still controlling, crazy and vengeful, but if one thing had certainly changed it was her fear of jelly.

She never needed an apology or a reason for Duncan doing what he did, all she needed was a little pay back, and it was well worth it.

Once the jelly had finished falling from the sky and half the guests had fled, Gwen started wiping the jelly from her face and looked at Duncan as though somehow this was his fault, while Duncan stood there wide-eyed and unmoving, and Courtney dancing in the middle of the aisle in sweet, sweet victory.

Chris finally left the set, still laughing his head off, the camera team following behind. Just like that the wedding was over.

Geoff, who was standing directly behind Duncan as the best man looked over to the pastor and asked. "Ugh… so dude, what do we do now?"

The pastor looked at Geoff speechless as the jelly slipped off his face and plopped onto the ground. "I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before."

Gwen sighed wiping more jelly off her face. "No, only on my wedding day," she said angrily.

Courtney sauntered up to her, licking some green jelly off her finger. "No Gwen, only on reality television."

Gwen looked at Duncan frustrated and said, "You know what, this is not worth it Duncan, I am done!" She stomped off in a huff, leaving a trail of green jelly behind.

Duncan only continued to stand there like a statue. The only thing that brought him remotely back to his senses was Courtney kissing him hard on the lips, the taste of green jelly touching his tongue.

"Why…" asked Duncan at a loss.

Courtney smirked before patting Duncan lightly on the cheek. "I get the last laugh, the last word, and the last kiss."

Duncan blinked once, jelly dripping from his eyebrows and lashes as he watched the girl he once loved walking off in green jelly, looking more confident and more victorious than she ever had before. He thought he had finally gotten the upper hand on her by marrying Gwen, and not only had she gotten the best of him, but he was officially single again.

Duncan snickered to himself finally wiping off the jelly from his tux, strangely relieved it was all over. "You're one screwed up chick princess."

She smiled back at him still walking like a champion. "Blow me!"

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: I was so unsure about what to do with the ending and this is the best I could come up with, so sorry f it wasn't as exciting as you were hoping but I've literally had this story sitting in my documents for weeks afraid that it wouldn't be good enough. Whether it was my best work or not I hope you enjoyed it at one point or another and be kind in your reviews.

Good news! For those who like my smut stories and want a completely different take on the DxCxG triangle. I am in the process of writing a threesome! Talk about a complete turnaround, stay tuned.


End file.
